


War: IPRE Edition

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: Who knew that Taako getting bored could lead to the decimation of the younger crew by their captain? Really, they should have known.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Lup & Taako, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew - Relationship, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Lup, Magnus Burnsides & Taako, The Director | Lucretia & Lup, The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	War: IPRE Edition

The simple answer to why the current situation had broken out was that Taako was bored. Pinning Magnus as a prime target, he had used a mage hand to hurl a pillow at his face and then a pillow fight broke out with all of the younger members of the crew getting involved in the mess. Lup, Taako, Magnus, Lucretia, and surprisingly Barry were all running around the living room and goofing off with most of the furniture, hurling pillows at each other whenever the opportunity arose. 

They had been going on like this for all of five minutes before Lucreita got the idea to sneak up behind Taako and dig her fingers into his sides. A high pitched yelp rang out through the space and everyone turned to look at Taako, who was blushing furiously. Magnus grinned evilly at the elf who was holding his arms over his sides protectively. 

“Now, hold on a minu-”

“Tickle fight!”

Magnus lunged forward and trapped Taako in his embrace, running his fingers up and down his sides while avoiding flailing limbs from when Taako tried to escape from the ticklish hug. Lup grabbed Lucretia and set to work on kneading her stomach until she burst out laughing and Barry had to come and save her via a tickle-attack of his own. 

The five of them rolled around the room like kittens with a ball of yarn, mercilessly attacking exposed spots whenever they were in arms reach and laughing all the way. Toward the end of the battle Magnus found himself getting pinned by Barry and Lucretia while the twins were having a separate fight that finished with Taako hanging near upside down off the couch and laughing hysterically while Lup tickled the shit out of a particularly sensitive spot on his ribs.

The only reason the fight ended at all was because Davenport walked in and upon seeing the carnage took a sip of his coffee and created a loud pop in the air using an illusion spell. He surveyed his now silent team with raised eyebrows and a poorly hidden smile and gestured to the mess they had made.

“I would suggest putting this back in order when you’re done. But for now,” he smiled properly. “We can have some fun.”

Davenport clicked his fingers and chuckled when a modified version of the spell Tasha’s Hideous Laughter fell upon them all, reducing them into helpless piles of laughter due to the tickling sensation now ravaging their bodies. The gnome settled in an armchair and observed the chaos, casually sipping at his drink. He’ll drop the spell. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @zonkyhands!


End file.
